


I Put A Spell On You

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agents of SHIELD!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was on my ff.net for the longest time and I decided to put it on here too. It's an Agents of SHIELD AU and it's based on the episode called Yes Men. </p>
<p>Give feedback! Another part should be coming soon. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my ff.net for the longest time and I decided to put it on here too. It's an Agents of SHIELD AU and it's based on the episode called Yes Men. 
> 
> Give feedback! Another part should be coming soon. :)

All the agents on board the Argo II were lounging around in the living room area. They had just completed another mission and were in the midst of celebrating their small victory. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D could be a tiring and stressful job because it opens your eyes to the unknown and other worlds beyond Earth. When Percy signed up when he was twenty, he didn’t really know what the heck he was getting himself into. All he knew was that it was not a boring nine-to-five job in a cubicle all day every day which seemed like hell to Percy. He loved this job because it gives him a way to release all the pent up energy inside of him from his ADHD. He was born to be a field agent. Going on dangerous missions, fighting enemies from everywhere, alien included.

His trainer when he started off, Chiron Brunner made Percy love his job working for S.H.I.E.L.D. He has since moved up to be Director Brunner and ran the entire show, but they still remained close friends. Director Brunner had granted Percy a team to do missions all over the world. It was a nice thing because after the recent events Percy needed to get away from HQ for a little while. Just do his own thing.

He had went through the agents and hand picked the team that he wanted to join him on board the Argo II. Leo Valdez, a twenty five year old hispanic who was a genius when it came to mechanics. He was known for his erratic ways and joking personality, but he could build and fix anything you gave him. Agent Valdez is the type of person who is good time Charlie and will always be down for free drinks. Percy had some encounters with him, they weren’t buddies but Percy knew he needed him.

Agent Will Solace was twenty six from Chicago. He was one of the best healers S.H.I.E.L.D has and could cure and diagnose anything faster than anyone Percy has ever seen. He is a little quiet around strangers but put him in a ER and he will take charge right away. Agent Solace also has a PhD in Medical Sciences meaning he can also create vaccinations quickly as well. The blonde would be well needed on the team because Percy is not a healer at all.

Next on his team is Agent Piper McLean, twenty seven years old and born in Paris, France. Her father is the famous actor Tristan McLean, but keeps herself unaffiliated with him in every way possible. Agent McLean is a field agent who has a major in Linguistics. She is fluent in over ten languages and she has a gift of being able to persuade people to do her bidding. She is the same level as Percy, being a level seven agent. Agent McLean is a good friend of Percy’s, they’ve known each other for a long time.

Agent Jason Grace, a long time great friend of Percy’s was on his team as well. He like his girlfriend Piper, came from a family of fame. Born and raised in California he had dismantled his relationship with his famous mother Beryl Grace. Agent Grace is one of the weapons specialist as well as the one of the pilots of the Argo II. He is known for his aviation skills and being able to do hand to hand combat as well as Percy. Agent Grace is one for rules, but if the time came he could bend and break them as well.

Frank Zhang, a Canadian agent was one of the first agents Percy was able to train at the Academy. He was his S.O. and became a close friend. Standing 6’5” he was a force to be reckoned with. Agent Zhang is one of the best field agents on the job in 2015 and is very good at hand to hand combat. He could be used for the intimidation factor, but in reality he was one of the nicest people Percy has ever met.

Agent Nicolo di Angelo is the best forensic scientists Percy knows. They aren’t exactly friendly with each other, but there was a mutual respect between the two. Agent di Angelo, originally from Venice is fluent in both Italian and English. He also has connections with the Italian government which is nice. Agent di Angelo is able to determine the cause of death within minutes and give details quicker than anyone Percy knows.

The youngest member of the team, twenty one year old Hazel Levesque was another trainee that Percy had taken under his wing. She’s a sweet woman from New Orleans but has a hard streak in her. Percy loved training her because she was unlike the others. Agent Levesque was part of the Science Academy as well. She is a geologist and as well as an expert on unidentified, and potential magical objects. She has a close brotherly relationship with Agent di Angelo. She hangs out with the scientists of the team.

Agent Reyna Ramirez-Arellano is one of the best field agents Percy knows. The Puerto Rican is fluent in spanish, like Agent Valdez and is able to fight with nearly any weapon given to her. Like Agent Grace she is strict and follows orders unless they need to be broken. She is more closed off than the rest of the people on the team, but very loyal. Percy would be an idiot to not have her on his team.  

The final members of Percy’s team are the Stoll Brothers. Travis and Connor Stoll, are not twins but look almost identical. Travis is the older of the two being twenty nine years old, and Connor less than a year younger than him being twenty eight. The two are known for their mischief and can party just as hard as Agent Valdez. But they are extremely loyal to their fellow team members. The Stoll brothers are master hackers; they will be able to get into any system overriding firewalls and other securities protections just about anywhere. They are also great in the field because they are also masters at pickpocketing and lock picking. Geniuses in their own terms, Percy needed them on the team as well.

The eleven person team on board the Argo II was stacked with the best of the best in every field. Percy made sure that he chose them out very carefully and thoroughly. Right now ten of them were lounging on couches drinking beers and chatting casually with each other. Telling stories about different encounters they’ve had while working at S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a nice sight to see.    

“I still can’t believe beings like Asgardians exist in this world,” Leo causally mentioned before taking a sip of his Corona.

“Yeah well, believe it Valdez. Not everything is scientifical and mechanical. Ever since the Manhattan incident everything has just gotten weirder,” Piper said.

“Percy over here has seen it the most haven’t cha? You met Thor that one time,” Travis said with a smirk on his face.

Percy took a sip of his own beer and shook his head rolling his eyes at his friends. “No Travis, I didn’t meet Thor. That was Coulson. You got the wrong ‘son’.”

Conversation went on like that. The agents would pick on each other and laugh about it while restocking up on the beers. It was nice to have a relaxing time because it wasn’t too often that they got time like this for leisure. The team was always traveling to different places, solving different cases that were unusual.

Nico came up the stairs and into to living area. His black hair was covering some of his eyes and he shook it out of his way. His face was stoic, like how Reyna’s always is. Nico grabbed a beer, opened it and took a sip.

“What’s up di Angelo?” Reyna asked.

He nodded his head towards the television. “Turn on channel four news. Then you’ll see what’s up.”

Nico then sat down on the couch next to Will. Will gave a small smile to Nico which he returned. Everyone knew they were basically together, but Nico and Will have yet to admit to it. Piper thought they were cute together.

Reyna had turned on the TV to the channel Nico told them to tune into. The news reporter was in Nevada. You could tell by the sandy and desolate looking place in the background.

“Eyewitnesses say that a woman came up to a man in front of Lola’s Gas and Go and talked to him. She was seen whispering to him before he committed arson to the place and fleeing with the woman in tow. The woman was also wearing clothes that were described as ancient greek looking. A black and gold toga was being worn by her and she is said to be also wearing gold bracelets and a necklace with a red stone in the middle.

This is not the first time she has been seen. Within the past few days she has been seen at multiple places with different men. It seems that they do her biddings for her when she asks. The men working for her have been committing various crimes such as arson and multiple heists on banks in the Nevada-California area. If there is more details we’ll be telling them. Back to you Lester.”

Reyna then muted the TV as it went back to the news anchor. There was silence between everyone as the processed the news and tried to think what it meant. Leo was already on some tablet no doubt searching for something.

“What do you think this is?” Will asked.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Leo. “I’m sure Valdez is going to find something in a minute that will bring us there.”

Leo’s fingers were moving across the touchscreen rapidly and his eyes as well scanning all the information that was coming across the screen. Everyone was watching him waiting to hear what he had to say. He was the best with technology, minus the Stolls and knew how to work everything on the Argo II. When he was done he looked up.

“Did it say where in the Nevada-California area this happened or no?” he asked.

“When I watched it downstairs it said that she was first seen in Death Valley, California and headed west after,” Nico informed.

Leo nodded after Nico confirmed. He moved his fingers across the tablet again.

“That makes sense because there have been some weird activity signals coming from that area.”

“Are they Asgardian maybe?” Percy asked.

Leo shooked his head no. “No I would know if it was Asgardian, this is different but almost seems similar in the way it shows up on Earth. I think we should go check it out.”

Jason was already up stretching his arms above his head. When he was done he checked his watch before starting to make his way to the cockpit.

“Well we’re right above Vancouver, so I’d say we’ll be there three hours tops,” he told everyone.

“Valdez are you going to accompany me or will it be you McLean?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

Piper smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’ll join you for the ride Grace.”

Everyone scrunched their noses in disgust and some were stifling little laughs and coughing to cover them up not so smoothly.

“Yeah, yeah we get it you two. You love each other,” Leo said with fake annoyance.

“Go fly the plane so we can get there as soon as possible,” Reyna added.

Percy walked up to the two of them with a smirk on his face. “McLean don’t distract our pilot too much m’kay?”

Piper laughed and Jason’s stoic face turned a light red making Percy wink and laugh while walking to his bedroom to rest a little. God knows he needed some shut eye. He loved working on the Argo II and loved his so called family even more. But it was stressful and you always have to be alert and on your toes at all times. Dozing off completely was not an option, unless you wanted to die.

If these signals were similar in anyway to when the Asgardians come, his team is in for it.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When the plane touched down onto one of the safe bases, Percy’s team joined together in the ramp area. They were all in their agent outfits and looked ready to battle if needed. They all had their weapon of choices on them, some concealed others not as much. Jason had his golden sword strapped onto his back. Nico’s black one was in a scabbard on his waist. Reyna and Frank preferred to use hand to hand combat instead of weapons. Travis and Connor were more stealth and sneaking around than fighting in the offense so they didn’t have anything on them. Hazel had a cavalry sword on her which was like Nico’s strapped to her waist. Piper was the only one who used a dagger as a weapon and it was concealed in her boot to give her easy access to. Will was medical so he wouldn’t engage in fighting but would help heal injuries to the team if needed. Percy had his sword, which was concealed in the form of pen. He was amazed the first time Director Brunner showed it to him, and he just had to have it.

“HQ has sent backup in case things go south. Remember the teams I split you up into. We don’t know what this threat is and we will have to be careful on how we go about it. If this person is like an Asgardian, we have to use extra precaution. Let’s roll,” Percy instructed.

Percy, Leo, Piper and Jason were all in one van as the ramp of the Argo II let down. The other members of the team split up into different cars that were the same as the one Percy was in. They all had communication devices set up in their ears so they can hear and talk to each other with ease.

“Team Alpha are you ready?” Percy asked into his earpiece.

After a few seconds of silence the strong voice of Reyna came on. “Ready when you are Jackson.”

“Omega are you ready?” He asked the other half.

“Ready as we’ll ever be boss,” Travis said a moment later.

“Let’s head out,” he said to the entire team.

He turned on the ignition and started to drive off into the middle of the desert. A few minutes into the ride he saw the other vans from S.H.I.E.L.D join them creating a v-shape on the one way highway in the middle of the Nevada-California desert. In the rearview mirror Percy could see Leo on the same tablet he used to determine where the weird signals were coming from. Something about radioactivity and fluctuations in the atmosphere and airwaves. Percy wasn’t really that into science so he just let the scientists of the team ramble on about how weird and awesome it was.

Jason was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. There wasn’t really much to say given they barely had any idea what this could be. Piper was reading a book next to Leo in the back.

“What the hell do you think this could be?” Percy finally asked to break the silence.

“Leo said that the weird signal that came from the place where this woman first showed up was similar to when Asgardians come down to earth. Different but similar,” Piper said closing her book.

“Do you think it could be another race of super-beings of whatever they are?” Jason asked.

Keeping his eyes on the road all Percy could do is shrug. “At this point, I don’t put anything out of the question. The possibilities are endless with this. You just never know.”

“If we’re dealing with something like that, I will be afraid for my life. I saw the footage of those Asgardians. They’re scary as hell man! And I’m scrawny and easy to break!” Leo said in a panic.

“Don’t worry Valdez. No one would want you anyway,” the voice of Frank came in through the earpiece.

This caused the entire team to laugh. Percy even heard a small laugh come from Reyna which was a rare occasion in itself. Leo was the only one who looked angry. His face was all scrunched up.

“Not funny Zhang,” Leo grumbled.

“It was pretty funny man,” Percy said making eye contact through the mirror.

Leo just gave a glare before going back to his tablet mumbling things to himself that Percy couldn’t hear. After that it was silent once again, but it wasn’t nearly as awkward as it was before.

“Whoa!” Leo screamed in the back.

Percy almost slammed on his breaks at Leo’s outburst. Suddenly multiple voices were coming in the earpiece all asking what was up. Leo was swiping at the tablet and his eyes darting back and forth gathering all the information that Percy could never possibly dream of getting.

“ We have Heat Waves and atmospheric pressure is dropping. We’re in the area of where it’s happening and it’s the same signal that was in Death Valley! It’s getting stronger...almost like…” Leo looked up right then.

A beam of light came smashing into the ground right in the middle of the interstate. It was probably around ten feet in diameter. Percy slammed on the brakes hearing all the cars behind him do the same and the screeching of burning rubber. His head slammed forward and he saw everyone else's do that as well. When Percy looked up the light beam was still going and then it abruptly stopped.

In the midst of the dust and dirt flying around there was a person. They had one knee on the ground. On their head was a golden war helmet with a blue horse plume going down it, like what ancient soldiers used to wear. A giant silver shield was strapped to their back and they held a giant golden razor pointed spear in their left hand.

The back up from S.H.I.E.L.D. was already out and held their guns out to the unknown person who just appeared from the sky.

“Are you getting this?” Connor asked in awe.

Percy just nodded even though he knew Connor couldn’t actually see him. As the person stood up it was revealed that it was in fact a woman. As she stood to full height, Percy could tell that she was clearly a tall woman, standing probably around six feet. On her body she was wearing a leather dress that ended in a multi-paneled mini skirt. She was also wearing silver armor plates that ended right above her breasts. Under the dress she was wearing black pants and silver boots that went up to her knees.

“Leo can you get a match on her face at all?” Percy asked.

“No, her helmet is covering most of her face. I can’t tell what or who she is,” he immediately responded.

Percy just dragged his hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. He was going to have to confront the mysterious warrior lady and he wasn’t looking forward to it at all. Percy picked up the walkie talkie.

“Other agents stand ground but do not fire. She could be potentially dangerous. I’ll try and talk with her,” he said.

Percy opened up the glove compartment and grabbed a handgun out. He locked and loaded it before placing it under his belt. Guns were a last minute resort for him, but he felt with this woman he had to take all precautions.

“Jackson! You’re going to talk to the crazy warrior lady who just blasted down from the sky?” Leo asked in a panic.

“Someone has to do it Valdez. Unless you volunteer yourself?” Percy asked as he opened the front door.

His brown eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly no. Percy gave a small smile as he started climbing out of the black SUV.

“Good luck Jackson,” Reyna said into his earpiece.

“Yeah, I’ll need it. Stand ready guys in case things go south,” he responded.

The sun was scorching and beating down on Percy as soon as he stepped out of the car. He put his sunglasses on his face and walked up to the woman. She was still standing tall with the over six foot spear in her hand and helmet on.

“Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to take off your helmet and tell us who you are,” Percy started.

The woman stood still for a few moments. Percy almost thought that she was a statue until he remembered he saw her shift positions when she first arrived. She quickly moved and her spear was pointed towards him and she was in a fighting stance.

“I will not tell my identity to mere Terranians until you tell your army to stand down away from me,” her voice was cold and demanding.

The way she spoke was off with Percy. He had no idea what terranians were, and the fact that she called the backup an army was weird. But he would never mention that out loud to the scary woman. He held his hands up in front of his body.

“Men put the guns down,” he commanded.

He turned to face them to make sure that all of them had put their guns away and were out of sight. Percy knew appeasing the stranger was not the best strategy, but if he wanted answers it was the only way. He turned back to the warrior woman who still had her deadly spear pointed at them.

“My name is Agent Percy Jackson from S.H.I.E.L.D and we were on our way to investigating a strange occurance just a couple miles down before you beamed down in front of us. Please take off the helmet and tell us who and what you are.”

The warrior woman stood straight up again, in the same position as before. With her right hand took off the golden helmet that was covering her face and put it under her arm. When Percy saw her face, he was blown away. She had sharp features on her face that made her seem very intimidating and fierce. Her gray eyes were like storm clouds swirling and mixing light and dark gray together. She had curly blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail on her head. She was easily the most beautiful woman Percy has ever seen in his entire life.

“Holy shit she’s hot,” he heard Leo say from his earpiece.

“Not the time Valdez,” Percy grumbled.

“My name is Annabeth from the kingdom of Olympus. I was sent here by Zeus himself to capture an escaped convict named Calypso who has come here to Terra to wreak havoc on your people. If you are of any help to me, Agent Percy son of Jack then I will speak to you.”

“Jackson, I don’t see her on the S.H.I.E.L.D roster of superhumans. Olympians have visited us, but it’s usually once every couple of millenia. Ask her if she has any aliases,” Connor said.

Percy nodded slightly and moved a little closer to her. “Annabeth of Olympus, do you go by any other names perhaps?”

She raised her chin up a little higher. “You Terranians have another name for me. Used my people as myths. When we first touched down to Terra and interacted with you they changed my name. They called me Athena and I see it’s stuck to today.”

“Athena as in the goddess of wisdom and war?” Percy asked a little bit in awe.

“I think so,” Will muttered in his ear.

“That as well has stuck. Are you going to be of assistance to me or shall I move on?” she asked.

“We can help you Athena. On our plane we have some things we can use to track down who you’re hunting,” Percy said.

“Very well. Take me to your plane,” she demanded.

She started walking over to Percy and he headed back to the car with her in tow. He opened up the door where Jason was sitting and motioned to him to get in the backseat with Piper and Leo. Jason glared but didn’t question him.

Athena nodded in thanks and sat down on the leather seat. Percy saw that the three of them were staring at the Olympian in awe and wonder. Leo looked like he was about to pee his pants. Athena didn’t notice though.

“Okay team let’s roll out,” Percy said into his earpiece.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Athena give him a weird look. Being up close and personal she was even scarier and prettier. She really looked liked a goddess.

“So are you really immortal?” he asked to break the thick silence.

She kept her face forward and had a stoic look on it. It reminded Percy how Reyna always looked.

“You Terranians have warped your stories through the years. No I am not immortal, for that does not exist. I am like those Asgardians, not immortal but just live very long lives,” she answered.

“What exactly are Terranians?” Piper contributed.

“It what we call the inhabitants of this realm. You call it Earth, Asgardians call it Midgard and Olympians call it Terra. You live on Terra therefore you are Terranians.”

“Jason it’s your turn,” Percy said joking around.

“Why did we, Terranians,” he emphasized (though whether Jason was just being an asshole for moving to the cramped back Percy won’t know), “change your name to Athena?”

“If I had that answer I would give it to you. My best guess was that what you call the Greeks, thought Athena sounded better than Annabeth. They took out some letters and rearranged them.”

Athena then turned around to face Jason in the back. “And those who call you Jason, do not think I did not pick up on the hostility in your voice. If you use it with me again I will hurt you,” she threatened before turning back around.

“Dark haired elf do you have any questions to ask me?” she said in a cold tone.

Leo yelped a little in surprise and managed to stutter out an answer. This caused some light laughter in Percy’s earpiece.

“Where are those little voices that I hear coming from?” she asked in a curious manner.

Percy was shocked that she could hear the commentary from the earpieces in their ears. It was made so that no one could hear but the wearer.

Well I guess normal human beings now, Percy thought to himself.

He took one hand off the wheel and took out the earpiece and handed it to Athena. Her dark blonde eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and curiosity.

“What is this invention?”

“Earpieces that let my team and I communicate privately. Wireless so people can’t hack into them,” Percy explained.

“And who is the great inventor of these contraptions?”

“The dark haired elf Leo over there,” he said with amusement laced in his voice.

He could tell Leo was not amused in the slightest being called an elf. She turned around and faced him.

“You invented this item?” Athena demanded.

Leo looked scared to answer her question and took a deep breath to calm himself down a little.

“Not invent per se, but I perfected it you can say,” he answered.

For the first time Athena showed a look of being mildly impressed. She wasn’t just cold and calculating all the time. It was cool to see it in Percy’s opinion and he had a feeling that she didn’t show many emotions too often.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The entire team plus Athena was in the research room of the plane. The projector was up and running with the hologram and touchscreen on the table being used as well. After introductions had been done formally they got to work.

“Do you like being called Athena or would you rather be Annabeth?” Reyna causally asked.

“Call me what you prefer. Either doesn’t bother me,” was her response.

“Tell us about this Calypso person,” Nico said getting down to business.

Annabeth, Percy decided to call her walked up to the hologram of the news cast from last night. There was a blurry picture of two people paused. She narrowed her gray eyes and nodded.

“That’s her alright. And if she’s here it’s not good for you. She just brings destruction and chaos wherever she goes.”

The Stoll brothers just scoffed. “Well that’s just great,” Travis mumbled.

Annabeth grabbed him by the collar and made direct eye contact with the older brother. Percy could visibly see him panic.

“Watch your tone with me. Remember why I’m here Terranian,” she said in a low tone.

She let him go with a shove and Travis was caught by his brother. Annabeth then walked back over to the table where the picture of two people was.

“Calypso escaped somehow after the battle with Thor and those Dark Elves. There are portals everywhere going from one realm to the other. She somehow escaped our prison Tartarus and went here to Terra. I was ordered to capture her and return her alive to Olympus. And if we don’t catch her soon chaos will erupt.”

“What exactly does Calypso do?” Will asked finally speaking up.

“She is able to manipulate men into doing her bidding by using her voice. She is an enchantress, a sorceress you could say. She is power hungry if anything. She uses her sorcery  to make her army and to take control over the world. You thought Loki was bad? She’s far worse. And if any self-respecting man is resistant of her voice, her touch will make them crumble at her feet. She is dangerous and I need to take her out.”

“And this enhancement, only works on men?” Piper asked.

Annabeth nodded. “Precisely.”

Piper looked around the room with an eyebrow arched before turning back to face Annabeth.

“Well, we gotta be careful then.”

Percy nodded. “Annabeth I will take you to your room. Travis and Connor find out where Calypso is. The rest of you do some research as well. Dismissed.”

Everyone left the room leaving Percy and Annabeth. He smiled at her trying to break the tension between the two of them. She didn’t reciprocate the smile back, so he just nodded.

“Follow me.”

He walked out of the room and headed down to where they usually keep their prisoners captive. But if he told Annabeth that, he’d be dead by her hand faster than he can blink. And Percy didn’t feel like dying today. Percy never looked back but he could hear the footsteps of the Olympian behind him the entire way. When he got to the room he unlocked it and opened up the door inviting her inside.

She bowed her head a little bit walking in after him. “Thank you Percy son of Jack.”

He had to stop himself from laughing at the way she said his name. It was very unusual and literal. Percy had heard that Asgardians did the same thing to Agent Coulson, so he figured it must be a super-race thing they had going on. Taking everything literally.

“If you need anything, just ask. But don’t try to spear your way through the walls please,” he said half joking with her.

“I will do no such thing Agent Percy,” she said in a clipped tone.

Yeah they take everything literally, he thought to himself as he left the room.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Annabeth was walking around the holding cell for who knows how long. The last time she had come in contact with Terranians was over a millenia ago. She doesn’t often touch down because she has other things to worry about. Terra hasn’t gotten into trouble until recently.

She knows all about S.H.I.E.L.D and what it does. She knows that they have had access to celestial items such as Asgard’s Tesseract and Aether. It’s her job as Zeus’s favorite warrior that she never lets any Olympian items fall into Terra and get into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D or even that insidious organization H.Y.D.R.A that is still there. It would only bring more of a mess to Terra and she and her fellow Olympians would have to touch down and interact with Terranians once more. The only Olympian she knows who is always on Terra would be Artemis with her band of hunters. Even then she lays low key. Doesn’t engage in any fights that don’t concern her.

On the metal table is her spear, war helmet and shield with the gorgon Medusa embedded in the metal. She’s glad none of the monsters from the mythology she hails from are real otherwise Terra really would be in trouble. The myths of her people are entertaining to hear. Being told from word of mouth for so many centuries made them warp and very different from the truth. Immortality of them, not true. Gods do not exist, she is not a goddess as many people believe she is. Demigods do not exist because Olympians do not interact with Terranians, much less have romantic and intimate relationships with them.

These Terranians seemed nice enough. They seemed to know their place and could be trustworthy. Annabeth was not considered the goddess of wisdom for nothing. She is able to judge character just by looking at them. She knew that Terranians were not perfect, as she, an Olympian is flawed as well. No being in any realm is perfect. The past of a being does not determine the future.

Agent di Angelo has had a dark past, Agent Ramirez-Arellano as well. Both had done some things that haunt them, but Annabeth could tell they mean well and are loyal to those they consider friends. This team assembled were trustworthy Terranians and she will be willing to cooperate with them and call them allies.

As she was walking around with her own thoughts, the door of her holding cell opened up revealing Agent Ramirez-Arellano. Annabeth held her chin up and stared at her as the Agent closed the door. She gave Annabeth a smile which she knew was rare from the woman standing before her.

She walked up to the table where her things were. She looked down at it and then up at her.

“May I?”

Annabeth nodded in approval towards the agent. Agent Reyna Ramirez-Arellano was as loyal as one could get. She was loyal to her cause even if she didn’t show it externally often. If there was anyone Annabeth would trust with her weapons it would be her. She lifted up the spear which could shift into any weapon Annabeth wanted, but it stayed a spear when she entered the places because it was one of her symbols of power.

Agent Reyna started pretend fighting with it, maneuvering it like a pro. Annabeth was impressed, not many could wield a spear with such precision. Annabeth only knew a select few, and none of them were Terranian.

“I see you have experience with the spear. Any other weapons you can wield well Agent Ramirez-Arellano?” she asked in genuine curiosity.

She looked up at Annabeth with a smirk on her face. It wasn’t one that would say she was smug, but it was just the way she smiled at beings.

“I’m pretty good with everything, if I have to use a weapon though it would be a sword,” she said.

A small smile came onto Annabeth’s face. She reached her hand out and Agent Reyna gave her spear back to her. She looked at the weapon she’s had ever since she could remember. It was the thing Zeus gave her when she became a warrior of Olympus, it’s been with her in every battle she’s engaged through the cosmos. The golden rod with pictures of all the best victories engraved on it shifted and moved like they were still occurring. More scenes showed up every couple of years or so.

She held out the spear in front of her and quickly thrusted it forward. In the blink of an eye it shifted from her spear to a double bladed sword. Annabeth looked up with the shock apparent on Agent Reyna’s face. She handed the sword back to her so she could see what Agent Reyna could do with it. Like before she started doing maneuvers in the air pretending to fight and slay her enemies. Annabeth found she was impressed with the Terranian, and she would love to come down and teach her everything that she knows.

She handed the sword back to Annabeth who held in in her left hand. She never really liked the sword and only used it when she had to. She thrusted it forward again to shift it into her preferred weapon. In her hand now was a golden dagger that was just as deadly as her and any other weapon. Close combat was Annabeth’s specialty along with strategic planning. It’s why her and Calypso are enemies.

“You impress me with your way with weapons Agent Ramirez-Arellano. Spears are usually just for show, and swords are not really my thing. Daggers though, that’s where I thrive,” she said casually to the Agent.

“Weapons are a great tool to have, but I thrive in hand to hand combat,” Agent Reyna said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the Agent in front of her. “That is admirable Agent.”

Agent Reyna leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and one foot relaxed against it.

“Even though I’m a high level Agent, I still think it’s crazy that you, Athena really do exist. Growing up reading about the myths of the strong women gods made me want to become a strong woman myself. I loved your stories especially. War goddesses are my favorite because it proves that women can be just as great warriors as men.”

Annabeth didn’t really know what to say to her. She wasn’t really one to have heartfelt conversations with. In fact she was probably least likely to have them with anyone. So the two women just stood there in silence for a few seconds while Annabeth tried to say something back to Agent Reyna.

“I don’t really know what to say. I typically don’t have conversations like this with anyone, but I’m honored that you looked up to me as a role model?”

Agent Reyna pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the door and opened it up. Before she could step out she turned around to Annabeth.

“It’s okay if you don’t know what to say. It was an honor to be able to wield the same weapon as you.”

She nodded in respect to Agent Reyna and she did the same. As she walked out another woman was in the doorway. Both women exchanged nods before the next one came in. Agent Piper McLean Annabeth remembered. Agent Piper gave her a small smile, much kinder than Agent Reyna’s and closed the door.

“I see Reyna has beaten me to the punch for first visitor huh?” She asked lightly.

Annabeth didn’t understand Terranian lingo very well because it changes so often and she seldom comes down to interact. She didn’t show her confusion but didn’t say anything at first which seemed to make the atmosphere a little awkward.

“What brings you Agent Piper McLean to visit me?” she asked.

She takes a deep breath and is staring at the stuff on the table with fascination. She just shrugs her shoulders.

“When you first came crashing down in front of us, I just knew that I had to talk with you one on one. There’s so much to know out there and you’re considered a freaking goddess here! One of the most famous ones no less.”

This made a small smile come to Annabeth’s face. Agent Piper McLean didn’t look like much, but Annabeth knew she could do some real damage if she wanted. She wasn’t just beauty, she had the brains and brawns as well. She would be a good being to talk to when you just wanted someone to chat with for no rhyme or reason.

“What do you want to know?” Annabeth asked taking a seat.

Piper took a chair and dragged it in front of the table and across from where Annabeth was sitting. Annabeth could practically see the questions that were swirling in her mind. So many to ask but not enough time in the cosmos.

“When was the first time you came here?” was the first question asked.

Annabeth had to think about it. She has seen Terra grow and become more civilized but at the same time tear itself apart at the seams. It has advanced so much since the first time she saw it.

“Over a millennia ago. I was just a child back then; not even an adult in Olympus. Your kind was just starting out. Discovering fire and mathematics and such. It was so long ago I barely remember it.”  

“Do you come down often?”

Annabeth immediately shakes her head no. “No. I don’t ever visit Terra because I don’t see a need to. I’ve seen your world build itself up but at the same time tear itself down at the seams. Inventions and progress have advanced so much since I first came to your realm, but war and destruction have torn you down as well. People fighting for religion for all those eons, killing millions of innocents, trying to reverse time into the “better days”. It’s a pendulum that swings back and forth for eternity. I found that concerning myself in Terranian affairs will not do anyone any good.”

“You speak as if war is terrible, and yet you are considered a patron of war,” Piper stated.

“When you associate war with me, it’s not the violence and carnage that you put on yourself and others around you. I’m afraid that would be Ares. He is about that. I am about protecting your home and rights. Fighting when only necessary. I am the defensive warrior and part of war. Ares the other god of war is offense and the chaotic part that comes with it.

“Remember I am also the patron of wisdom, crafts, justice and civilization itself. War is a peculiar thing. It can bond people together to create great countries such as Germany and your United States. But it can cause great rifts between people as well. The Crusades back in the eleventh century have caused hatred between Catholics and Muslims even to this day. Even though you have many of the same beliefs, worship the same god. I help fight when I deem it necessary and just to do so.”

“You seem to know a great deal about our history, yet you don’t ever come down to us,” Piper observed.

“I might not come down often, but that does not mean I don’t keep an eye on you Terranians. Your world is such a fascinating thing, unlike anything else in the cosmos. I like Terra, I like the progress you make. New innovations and inventions that keep the flame of your mankind going strong even after a few millennia. I just don’t like getting in the way of your affairs. Terranians are bound to Terra. Not allowed to see Olympus or Asgard unless under very special and weird circumstances. You are bound to your social structure here, where as an Olympian such as myself is not.”

“Did you ask to come hunt down Calypso yourself?”

“I don’t ask to go on a manhunt across other realms. I will do so if I am ordered to by Zeus. He saw me best fit to go find the convict as well as one of my enemies since the beginning of time. And I won’t rest until I find her. That is the only reason I am in your realm as we speak.”

Piper sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. All Annabeth could think at that moment was: do all female agents sit like that? Arms crossed on their chests? She would never really understand Terranians all too well. Just like how they didn’t understand her people.

“You are one interesting being Annabeth of Olympus. So many layers to you that I will never know.”

Annabeth tilted her head to the side a little. “The way you phrase your words is peculiar Piper McLean. I can say the same about you as well.”

She just scoffed like what Annabeth said was the most ridiculous thing to come out of her mouth. Now Annabeth was really confused.

“Why did you scoff at me Piper McLean?” she asked in genuine curiosity.

“There’s no way you meant what you said. I’m no interesting being. I’m not as complex as a freaking Olympian whose lifespan is a couple thousand years!”

Annabeth leaned forward and looked into Agent Piper’s multicolored eyes. They were the most interesting physical feature on her. It made her extremely unique to every other Terranian on Terra.

“Did you ever think that maybe to Olympians that you Terranians are just as interesting as you find us? Your people have survived on your planet for over two millennia. Your species managed to create some of the greatest inventions without any divine help. You are self sufficient, innovative creatures that pave the way for new technology to further advance your species. Just look at all the technology that S.H.I.E.L.D has by itself. To other beings like myself, the Human Race is a complex and wonderful species that is completely unlike any other thing I’ve ever seen in all my years of living. So don’t you dare say you are not interesting Piper McLean because that is a lie.”

There was silence between the two of them after Annabeth said her little speech to Agent Piper. Then she let out a little laugh.

“It’s funny because I just assumed you’d be cold and ruthless. But you’re not like that at all.”

“Don’t believe things that aren’t proven Piper McLean. It’ll do you some good,” Annabeth said back.

“But there are always some truths to myths. I can be cold and ruthless, but only to those who deserve my wrath. You Piper McLean are trustworthy in my eyes, which is a great honor. Don’t do anything questionable and we’ll be okay.”

The tension in the air seemed to lift between the two as they settled into a mutual agreement of alliance. There was a comfortable silence for a little bit before it was disrupted by a loud noise. It startled Annabeth and in the blink of an eye her weapon turned into her double bladed sword and Aegis her shield was up in front of her. She was in defensive mode. Piper stood up with her hands up in front of her.

“Whoa Annabeth! It’s okay!” she shouted over the noise.

“What is that horrible sound and where is it coming from so I can destroy it?!” She shouted back.

Annabeth saw her whip out a walkie talkie and turn it on. “Damnit Leo! Now is not the right time to be blasting your stupid 80s music! Annabeth almost killed me!”

A voice from the walkie talkie came back and she heard some laughter coming from it. “Sorry Pipes. Didn’t know scary war goddess would be opposed to good music. I’ll turn it off.”

Annabeth grabbed the walkie talkie from Piper’s hand and pushed the button down.

“I am not some scary war goddess Leo Valdez! If you want scary I’ll give you scary!”

Piper grabbed the walkie talkie away from Annabeth and gave her a glare that didn’t faze her at all but she appreciated the effort a little. The loud noise shut off leaving them in silence again in the room.

“Annabeth if there’s one thing you should know about Terranians, is that beings like you shouldn’t threaten to kill them. It could be very bad, Leo is especially bad.”

“I wasn’t going to kill him. Just torture him a little bit until his actions are justified,” Annabeth retorted.

Even after Annabeth had said her reason, which seemed decent in her mind, Agent Piper still had a horrified look upon her face. Almost as if she was repulsed by that idea, Annabeth had no idea why though. She tilted her head a little in confusion.

“Why do you look so horrified Piper McLean? It is a reasonable punishment.”

She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes as well.

“What you think is a reasonable punishment, is not the same as we see it down on Earth. What Leo did wouldn’t be justified by torture.”

Annabeth’s pride was starting to rear it’s face up inside of her. She stood up taller and stuck her chin out a little more.

“He insulted an Olympian, the punishment fits the crime.”

Agent Piper’s face scrunched up and her eyebrows were raised. Annabeth didn’t know how to name that exact emotion that she was portraying on her face.

“Things have changed since you were last down on Earth. We don’t torture people unless they’ve done some serious crimes like become terrorists, mass murderers, wanting to tear the world apart at the seams etcetera. What Leo did was just startle you and give you a petty jab to your pride. No need to overreact.”

Annabeth just stared at the Agent in front of her for a few seconds. There was something that laced her voice that made Annabeth a little suspicious. There was a certain way that she spoke that was different from everyone else.

Almost like charmspeak, she thought to herself. But she quickly dismissed the idea because only Aphrodite and Calypso had that power. No Terranian should have it.  

“Very well Piper McLean. You can leave Leo Valdez off with a warning. Next time I won’t hesitate to punish him.”

She just nodded her head slowly after that. “Will do.”

A voice from the walkie talkie blared through. Agent Piper quickly picked it up and put it to her ear. The voice from the other side was fuzzy but Annabeth could hear clearly what they were saying. Piper nodded and hooked the walkie talkie back onto her belt.

“The Stolls found something, so we’re heading that way. You can follow me,” Piper instructed.

Annabeth nodded in response and followed Piper out of the holding chamber and into the room with all the new technology she was in before.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“We’ve found something that might lead us closer to Calypso. Apparently she’s still in the area, around an hour north of where we are right now. So if we move fast we can probably catch her. She’s at a place called the Sirens Sea Bar,” Travis informed.

“Also, how do you plan on keeping her magical speaking and touching powers from getting out of hand?” Frank asked.

Annabeth reached up and out of thin air something materialized in her hands. Percy was shocked even though he really shouldn’t be. It was more impressed than anything. She placed the item on the table. It was a gold and red collar.

“A collar?” Will said unimpressed.

She turned her head towards the blonde with an eyebrow arched up. She obviously didn’t like being questioned.

“Not just a collar William Solace. It is one forged from Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold from Olympus itself. When the collar is put on Calypso she is no longer able to use her sorcery on any other men and the spell breaks. She won’t be able to speak with it on. It is necessary that I get this on her before she causes any more destruction.”

“Makes sense,” Will muttered under his breath.

Annabeth’s stormy eyes glared at the blonde scientist but she didn’t say anything after. Percy stood up and took charge.

“Okay so we’ll need to hit the ground running on this. We’ll split up into the same teams we had before and head out to this Sirens Sea place. We are booked on time. Dismissed.”

His team walked out of the room and went towards the cars on the bottom ramp of the Argo II. As Percy went into the front seat he saw that Annabeth and Jason touched the door to the passenger seat at the same time. Both blondes stared at each other waiting for the first one to make the move first. Percy smiled at the two of them acting ridiculous over a car seat. But he knew that Jason would probably lose to the almost goddess being.

When Annabeth opened the door she almost ripped it off it’s hinges. She seemed a little surprised as well but took her seat next to Percy. When she closed it she turned back to face him.

“These entrances to your moving vehicle were a lot less heavier than I expected. My apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay team let’s move out,” Percy ordered.

The ramp to the Argo II let down and he and the other cars left to head up north to the place where the Olympian Calypso is residing. It was silent in the car so Percy decided to put on the radio. His phone was already plugged into the AUX cord so his music started playing. When it started Annabeth jumped a little and whipped her head around trying to find the source of the music. It would’ve been amusing if she wasn’t a super-being that could probably kill him quickly and painfully.

“What is that noise? And why do I keep hearing it everywhere I go?” she asked.

“It’s called music, and classic rock,” Percy answered.

“This is music? Doesn’t sound like the music on Olympus.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing like it because this is music from Earth. The best in the entire universe.”

“What Percy is trying to say here is that Billy Joel music is the best kind to ever exist. Which I highly disagree with,” Piper stated.

“Nirvana is great and all McLean, but they got nothing on Billy,” Percy argued.

He saw her roll her eyes through the rearview mirror. It made Percy smirk a little, when he saw Jason he was just looking out the window being mopey. Probably because he lost the front seat again from Annabeth.

“Selena is the best there ever will be chicos y chicas,” Leo added while looking on his tablet.

“Grace stop being mopey and join our conversation about our music preferences,” Percy said.

Jason looked up from the window and glared at him before turning back to the same position he was in before. Well, he tried Percy reasoned with himself. As he was driving down the deserted interstate with the occasional truck he saw a run down bar on the side of the road.

“Is this our place Valdez?” Percy asked.

He raised his curly brown head and looked out the back window. Leo then nodded in confirmation.

“Looks like we got trouble. Nevada State Troopers are here as well,” Jason pointed out.

Percy resisted the urge to groan and hit his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. Even though he was a government agent and pretty much had overridden authority over State Troopers, they were still a pain in his ass to deal with because they ask too many damn questions.  

“Calypso must have these men under her spell. I have no doubt in my mind that she is here right now,” Annabeth said with a scary look in her eye.

The Olympian looked ready for battle. She had put on her war helmet and she seemed to be glowing with power. Her giant shield, which he found out the hard way had the face of the gorgon Medusa imprinted in it. It was so real looking that Percy screamed when he first saw it. Annabeth reassured him that all men did that at first sight. It was completely normal. But screaming in front of his friends and an Olympian dented his pride just a little bit.

Percy pulled up and parked the SUV. The rest of his team was behind him as they all stood right outside the biker bar. He turned around to see that State Troopers had spotted them and were making their way over.

“Listen, we’re going to have some trouble with these STs in a few seconds. Take them out. Annabeth says that these men are under Calypso’s control and will defend her until either they die, or we do. Once the outside force is taken care of, we will send Annabeth into the bar to confront the sorceress Olympian to hopefully capture her and take her back to Olympus where she belongs.”

“Excuse me, how may we help you today?” A voice from a State trooper asked.

The team turned around to face twenty men. Their eyes looked a little clouded and unfocused. Their bodies were stiff and all of them had their hands on a weapon that was holsted to their belts.

Percy took out his Agent Badge and flashed it to the State Troopers. “I’m Agent Perseus Jackson from S.H.I.E.L.D and I’ve been sent out here because of suspicious activities that have been happening in this area. Do you care to explain them to me?”

The State Troopers froze up and looked at each other. As soon as one of them raised their gun to shoot his team went into action. Chaos erupted as each agent took on a State Trooper. Even the scientists who barely passed their field tests was a better fighter than them. They could take them on easily. Reyna was taking out multiple officers within a minute jabbing and kicking them in places only a profession could do with speed. Hazel was slicing officers and ducking underneath them with her small body. Percy knew she wouldn’t be able to actually kill a person but she was giving them cuts that incapacitated them.  Leo had sent out some of his weird robot stuff to do the fighting for him. He was handing out ICER guns to stun the officers for at least twelve hours. Jason and Piper were doing their usual power duo thing. The officers they were fighting were stunned by her beauty before either her of Jason took them out.

Annabeth was like a blur of silver and blonde. She was moving faster than humanly possible slashing and hacking the enemy with no problem. If any officers died, it was because they died under her hand. Percy could understand why she was considered the goddess of war, and as well as a warrior goddess. She was badass.

When they took out all the outside forces everyone was taking deep breaths trying to catch it back. Even after extensive training, it took energy from you. From inside the bar there was a commotion going on. The team was watching the front doors of the bar waiting to see what would happen.

“I think we have more company,” Will muttered.

“Oh joy,” Nico said afterward.

The front doors burst with more State Troopers and gun shots were fired immediately. Percy turned to the Olympian.

“Cover us and try to get inside. You’re the only one who can take on Calypso!” Percy yelled over the gunfire and fighting.

Annabeth’s gray eyes bore into his before she nodded. She turned her head scanning her surroundings before walking over the State Trooper Cars. With her foot she pushed them over literally covering them from the guns. Percy forgot that she was a superbeing and had super strength and well, supereverything.

“I didn’t mean it literally, but this will work too,” Percy muttered.

Frank who was next to him waiting to fire gave a short laugh and smiled. He was one to appreciate Percy’s dry sense of humor. Both of them peeked their heads out from behind the car and fired the ICER guns at the troopers knocking them unconscious. Just like round one, all the officers were taken out pretty easily. He saw Annabeth kick the doors down to the bar and head in.

Percy put his hand to his earpiece. “Grace head towards the back in case things get sticky. Annabeth is our only hope of catching this dangerous Olympian.”

“Roger that,” Jason confirmed.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Annabeth kicked the doors down she stormed into the bar. It was low lit and had grungy looking Terranians around. They all had tattoos all over their bodies, they were wearing black leather clothing. Annabeth would admit these were intimidating looking Terranians, but they didn’t intimidate her personally. She scanned the place looking for her nemesis so she could finish her hunt already. Annabeth had spent too much time here already, she wanted to be out of this realm as soon as possible.

After a few seconds she zeroed in on the caramel colored hair that belonged to Calpyso. She was dressed in the same clothing as these “biker” Terranians and was talking to one of them. She was making sure that she was always touching him somewhere so she could have total control over the poor man.

“Calypso!” Annabeth’s voice boomed.

Annabeth had her weapon in spear form right now. The sorceress turned around to face Annabeth and she had a surprised look on her face. It annoyed the living hell out of her because it was smug at the same time. She had an eyebrow arched and was looking up and down at Annabeth for a few seconds. Her arms were crossed with her hip cocked out to her right.

“Well, well, well. It looks like Athena has finally come down for the hunt. Took you long enough,” she taunted.

Annabeth’s glared hardened at the mention of her Terranian name. She didn’t mind when Terranians used it, but when her own kind, who knew her real name used it, Annabeth becomes angry. And when Annabeth is angry there is no stopping the hell that she brings to the being. Annabeth thrusted her spear so it changed into the deadly dagger and brought the collar to silence Calypso out.

“Do not make this harder than it has to be Calypso. I have orders to take you back to Olympus before you wreak havoc onto Terra. Come peacefully or face my wrath,” Annabeth warned.

The sorceress walked up to Annabeth in platformed shoes making her almost as tall as Annabeth. She didn’t have any idea how she was walking in those shoes. Her glare was still hard and staring hard into the hazel eyes of Calypso. There was a pout written on her face.

“Why on Terra would you think I would go peacefully with you Athena? I just broke free of my prison because of those stupid Asgardians distracting all the superbeings in the world, including Zeus and Thanatos. It’s been hundreds of years since I’ve been free, and I think I deserve a little fun. But then again, you’ve always been the killjoy.”

A blonde man with a scar running down his face walked up and put an arm around Calypso's waist. He looked hardened and was glaring at Annabeth.

“Who’s this babe? Should I take care of her for you?” he asked.

Annabeth humored the thought of the Terranian thinking he could take her on. If she wanted to, she could kill him by just punching him through the walls and fifty feet backwards. But she kept her stony glare at the both of them. Calypso touched his chest and smiled sweetly at him.

“It’s okay Luke, I can handle her,” she said seductively, “why don’t you get the bike ready outside m’kay?”

Like a dog loyal to his master he nodded to her and walked away from her and the sorceress. The golden haired Olympian turned to Annabeth with a smile on her face.

“All these men here, they’re under my control. And that collar you have to muzzle me in, I’ll be damned to Tartarus before you put it on me again.”

“Damning you Tartarus is the point sorceress. It’s where you belong,” Annabeth snapped back.

Calypso looked shocked for a moment. Then her face went back to her typical smirk. “Your sharp wit is still strong I see. Well I shall be going, we have no other business seeing each other. See you on the flip side Athena.”

A growl started deep in Annabeth’s throat. Calypso turned her back on Annabeth and walked away. Annabeth started to pursue her.

“Men, attack this wench and protect me!” She yelled pointing a sharp finger at Annabeth.

All the men under her spell took out knives and other assortments of weapons before charging at her. Annabeth had never hated Calypso so much in her life. But she would never stop until she got her hands on her. No matter how long it took.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jason was born to follow orders. It was it was encoded in his DNA to follow orders unless he had a very valid reason to break them. So when Percy, the leader of this team ordered him to stand guard in the back incase Calypso tried to escape, he did it without hesitation. He secretly hoped that the Olympian would grab the sorceress quickly so he would never have to see her again. He didn’t like her too much. Jason should’ve known that that was high hoping though, and most likely wouldn’t be happening.

Inside the bar he heard the screams of the bikers and things being smashed and broken. The back door slammed open with a blonde who had a big scar on his face stepping out. It was obvious that he was startled to see Jason there. He took out a knife and pointed it at him.

“You’re interfering with the plans of Calypso,” he said.

“If you’re associated with that sorceress I have to put you down,” Jason responded in a cold tone.

The scarred blonde came charging after Jason who got ready in a fighting stance. He blocked the attack and punched the blonde in the stomach. He grunted in pain but stood back up pretty quickly. They punched, jabbed and kicked at each other trying the disable the opponent quickly. It was obvious that Jason was the better fighter, but the blonde biker gave a good fight. The match lasted quicker than he thought.

He took out the handgun that doubled as an ICER courtesy of Valdez and shot him in the chest. Jason didn’t want to kill someone was innocent because of some being that was supposed to be mythical.  With one hit the blonde biker was knocked out cold and passed out on the dirt ground. He put the gun back in the holster and was about to walk away when a woman burst out the same door.

She was tall, had leather biker clothing on. Her hair was the color of caramel and came down in waves to her chest. Her eyes were hazel that looked like amber in the sunlight. She saw the passed out biker and looked up and made eye contact with Jason. When she saw him a smirk came onto her face.

“You’re a real fighter aren’t you?” she asked. Her voice was soft and sweet as honey.

Jason knew right away that she was Calypso. And her voice made his body tingle just a little but it wasn’t enough for her to put him under her spell. He took out his gun and pointed it at the Olympian.

“And you’re the being we’re hunting for. How’d you get away from Annabeth?” he asked.

Calypso scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. “You call her by her real name do you? I’m surprised.”

She started to walk towards Jason and he took a step back pointing the gun higher towards her.

“Don’t come any closer to me or I’ll shoot,” Jason warned.

The warning didn’t make Calypso hesitate. She still walked over to her like she had all the time in the world.

“I know you wouldn’t shoot me blondie,” she said. Her voice washed over him and made him hesitate. And that was all the time she needed.

In a flash she touched Jason’s shoulder and his world went fuzzy. His vision clouded and the only thing clear was Calypso’s soft touch and warm voice.

“Put the gun down and tell me your name,” she softly commanded.

Jason put the gun back. “Jason Grace,” he said in a dreamy voice.

She gave him a big smile showing off her bright teeth. Calypso flipped her hair and rubbed his shoulders with her tan arms.

“Jason Grace. I like the sound of that. Now we’re going to get on that motorcycle and get out of here. Do you know where to go?”

Her hands went up to his ear and she ripped out the earpiece that was his communication with the team. She looked at it with interest before dropping it to ground and stomping it with her heeled boot. Both Jason and her walked over to the motorcycle. He started it while she got on behind him.

Las Vegas was the best place Jason could think of. He turned his head slightly back to Calypso.

“I know where to go.”

“Perfect,” she purred in his ear, “Let’s go.”   

Jason reared the engine before taking off down the interstate towards Vegas with Calypso in tow.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Piper slammed her fists onto the metal table back on the Argo II. It startled everyone, even Percy because Piper always has her emotions in check. Seeing her angry was a rare sight. She let out a groan of frustration and was hunched over the table.

“I can’t believe she got away with Jason! I should’ve been there with him god damnit!” She screamed.

Reyna walked up to her and was rubbing her back up and down trying to calm her down. Reyna wasn’t really the affectionate type but she cared about Piper.

“It’s not your fault that bitch took him in tow. It could’ve been any one of these guys. Jason just got an unlucky break. We’ll find her and shut her down.”

Annabeth walked up and placed the golden collar down on the table. She looked at everyone in the eyes before speaking.

“I take full responsibility for this. Calypso is my target and I let her slip through my fingers. This is how she works. She is spontaneous, going on whims and gallivanting around with no rhyme or reason. It’s what make us natural enemies. She has a need for ruling and is power hungry. She will go where she can find the best and strongest men to do her will.”

“Which is why she took Jason,” Nico said.

“I will not confirm that is the sole reason. But I will say that it’s definitely one of them. Jason is a great warrior and she will be able to use him to get the warriors she needs for her army. Loki and his Chitauri will have nothing on Calypso and your own species. Nothing is more dangerous than that, I promise you.”

“So all we need to do is track them down. I put a small device in Grace’s jacket pocket as well as all of yours in case something like this happened,” Leo said.

Everyone checked their pockets and took out a quarter. They all stared at him like he was crazy. Frank held up the quarter with a confused look.

“You put quarters in our pockets? How is that even a tracking device Valdez?”

Leo looked offended. His eyebrows were raised and his lips were pursed while he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Excuse you Zhang. This,” he held up his own quarter, “is a tracking device I got from my grandfather. You know a member of the Howling Commandos, an original agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Nico looked fascinated and was actually smiling. Everyone knew that he loved anything to do with World War Two. He was like a history buff on that stuff, knew everything there was to know about it.

“The Howling Commandos used weapons that were disguised as normal things so it could be easy to trick people,” he looked at Leo with a bright expression, “Valdez why the hell didn’t you tell us your grandfather was a Howling Commando?”

Leo looked happy that someone was acknowledging his greatness. He just shrugged his shoulders. “Never came up in conversation.”

“How much more of this stuff do you have?” Travis asked.

“All of it. My mom gave it to me when I entered the Academy. Said it would be of use someday and man she was right.”

“Okay let’s get back to the point. Valdez said he could track Grace down. And Annabeth, you will get Calypso next time you see her with that collar?” Will asked.

Her gray eyes glared at Will and she held her chin up a little higher and stood up straighter with her arms crossed.

“Do not doubt me William. My only purpose on Terra is to hunt her down and get her back to Olympus so I can send her down to Tartarus again.  The only problem I face now is that the collar got damaged in the battle at the bar and is no longer working.”

“Well that’s just fucking great,” Piper murmured.

Percy sent her a warning glare that seemed to say don’t mess around with her she might just kill you.  Piper got the message pretty quickly. Percy picked up the golden collar and gave it to Leo.

“You and Hazel fix this collar. We need it if Calypso is to be handed back into Olympian custody.”

Hazel took it from Leo and observed it. She was the professional in rocks and metals so she would know what she’s talking about. Leo could fix just about anything. These two could do, Percy had faith in them. Hazel ran her hand through her hair.

“Well Olympian metal is very different from any we have on Earth. Different densities, chemical makeup but I’m sure I can figure out something. Don’t worry, we’ll have it fixed.”

With that both scientists left the room to go downstairs to the laboratory. Percy then turned to the Stoll brothers. He handed them the quarter that was in his pocket to Connor.

“You two, figure out how this tracking device works and locate where Grace has gone with Calypso.”

Both of them nodded and saluted like they were in the army before rushing off to wherever they will hack and track. They were the best hackers Percy knew. They’d probably have it done in twenty minutes tops.

“The rest of you. Rest up.” Percy said dismissing the rest of his team. They all nodded and left including himself.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jason had been riding the motorcycle for hours now. All he saw was desert skies and sand blowing in each direction. But Las Vegas was the only good thing to come to Nevada. It was a break from the same scenery all the time. As he rode down the Vegas strip, seeing all the people young and old having a good time, there were fountain spectaculars, street performers, and plenty of drag queens as well. Las Vegas was a world on it’s own in Jason’s eyes.

Calypso had been silent the entire time while they were riding to Vegas. When the place he had in mind came into view Jason smiled a little bit. He pulled under the canopy and turned off the motorcycle and climbed off. Calypso soon joined after him. As they walked in to Caesar’s Palace Jason turned to see Calypso’s reaction.

With the Roman grandeur and architecture she was stunned and smiling. Jason figured this is what Olympus must look like. That’s how he envisioned the other realm. Jason had a lot of aliases and connections that he could use to pay for the stay for the night. He walked up to the check in desk and gave one of his many fake credit cards that S.H.I.E.L.D. had issued him. When he was done and received the roomkey he linked arms with Calypso and led her through the hotel.

The Casino was in the middle of the hotel and as they walked through Jason observed all the people gambling their money away hoping to become millionaires in the process. He had never understood the idea of gambling and taking risks like that. Hell, his life was all about taking risks, but wasting money away on games? It was a ridiculous thought to him. When he looked down to the beautiful Calypso he saw she was fascinated with the idea of gambling. The lights from all the slot machines were bright, music from the different games molded together into loud noise. It was obvious that gambling was really an Earth thing. Or at least this type of gambling.

Calypso looked up at Jason and with her red lips pecked him on the cheek. She really was beautiful, and he would consider her a goddess. Even more beautiful than an actual Olympian like Athena/Annabeth who was a major Olympian. He could understand why men fell for her so easily. It was hard not to; you had to be blind not to see her beauty and charms. She went on her toes and put her mouth next to his ear.

“Let’s go to our room shall we?”

Jason just nodded looking into her hazel eyes before leading her to the elevator. Every man they passed gawked at Calypso like she was the most beautiful woman on earth. She would just make eye contact and smile sweetly at them distracting the men until they ran into someone or something. Jason could see she loved the attention she was attracting from the men.

When they reached the room Jason opened the door and let her in after him. She took off the heels she was wearing and turned around to Jason. Her hazel eyes were boring into his and she suddenly smashed her lips onto hers. Jason didn’t fight her off, in fact he enjoyed the sensation. Her red lips tasted like vanilla and the kiss got deeper and heavier. They walked over to the bedroom where Calypso opened the door from behind her. Jason slammed it closed as he took her shirt off and she with his. Soon it was a makeout session that was turning heated and all their clothes were off and they were on the bed. Jason felt like he was in a euphoric state with her. He hadn’t had sex like this since Piper and she was great at it. But so was the Olympian in front of him.  It was one of the best feelings Jason ever had.

The two of them went for a few rounds before Jason decided he was done. It was totally platonic. He didn’t feel any love towards the Olympian but he would admit that she was great in bed. He walked out of the bedroom with his pants on looking over the Las Vegas skyline. The sun was starting to set over and the lights of the strip were becoming brighter and more evident.

Calypso walked out in her bra and underwear a few minutes after Jason and she put her arms around his broad shoulders.

“You were surprisingly good in bed,” she softly said.

He didn’t know if he should take that as an insult or a compliment. He just shrugged her off.

“Lots of experience I guess,” he said nonchalantly.

Her brown eyebrows arched in interest at that comment.

“Lots of ladies I see Jason Grace?” she asked.

His blue eyes glared at the Olympian. He didn’t like how he assumed that he was a player and slept with a lot of girls.

“One woman actually. Just done it lots of times together,” he said with a bite in his tone.

Calypso seemed to pick up on it quickly and she touched his shoulder again. Her hand was warm and soft.

“No need to get nasty Jason Grace. I was just asking an innocent question.”

Jason just raised a blonde eyebrow in disbelief and turned around to face the panoramic window.

“Jason Grace, you shall be the leader of my army for my conquest of your realm. I need the best and strongest of men that Terra has to offer me. And you are the best I could find. I need you to use your connections.”

“I have a lot of connections,” he simply stated.

In the reflection of the window he saw her smile. It was a cold smile but he didn’t care what kind it was. He would do anything for her.

“Yes, and I need you to help me get the best transportation to do a fast conquest. What do you suggest?”

“I have an idea.”

“Good. You serve me now, your new Queen understood?” she asked.

He just nodded in understanding. “Yes my Queen.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The intercom on the Argo II blared on.

“We’ve found them! They’re in Las Vegas!” The voice of Connor came.

Percy had never been so happy to hear their voices on the intercom. Usually they used it to say stupid and sexual jokes in the middle of the night because they thought it was funny. But sometimes, they take stuff seriously and use it for the right reasons. Percy was glad it was one of those times.  

He had been in his office just browsing the internet. He took out his walkie talkie to signal Reyna to start the Argo II into flight.

“I’m already on it Jackson. No need to tell me,” she stated over the radio before he even got the chance to push the button.

“Glad to see you’re still sharp Ramirez-Arellano,” Percy said with a smile.

“If I’m not sharp, I’m dead,” she retorted.

Percy appreciated the wit and dry sense of humor she brought. Reyna wasn’t one to joke around too often, but she would throw comments like that around once in a while if she was in a good mood.

He pressed the button and signalled Connor and Travis. “Stolls where are they exactly?”

“Las Vegas of all places. Caesars Palace to be exact. Penthouse three” Connor responded.

“Let’s get turned up! Vegas is the perfect place to pull an Ocean’s Eleven but with just me and Connor,” Travis exclaimed.

“Pull any of that crap and I’ll have you in the Fridge faster than you can think Stoll,” Percy warned.

“Party pooper,” they both muttered at the same time.  

They touched down right outside of Las Vegas in twenty minutes. They took the usual two vans and headed straight towards Caesars Palace. Percy stormed up and flashed his badge to the concierge who looked really scared and confused. He apologized but demanded that he have a room key for penthouse three for a federal investigation. She hastily typed away on her computer and produced a golden room card for him. He thanked her and rushed towards the elevator to bring him to where he needed to be.

He swiped the card and slammed the door open walking in. The rest of his team walked in behind him ready to fight in need be. Leo opened up his briefcase which contained his special toys and they flew around the room.

“Rip this penthouse apart,” Percy commanded.

Everyone on the team nodded and spread out. They were ripping up the couches and beds in the bedroom. Opening up every cabinet door there was in every room looking for any clues that Jason and Calypso were still here. Frank walked out of the bedroom with a quarter in his hand.

“Looks like Jason left his tracker in here,” he stated.

Percy bit back a curse.

“Leo, Hazel and Stolls go back to the Argo II and try and figure out where they could be. The rest of us, we need to search every casino and hotel on the Vegas strip, and we need to do it fast.”

His team nodded and followed their orders. When they were done raiding the penthouse the team split up to where they were ordered to go. Percy asked half of the remaining team to go downtown of the Vegas strip and the other half, including himself to go uptown to cover more ground quicker. They would rendezvous at the Argo II in forty five minutes.

Percy had a feeling that they wouldn’t find Grace and Calypso unless they wanted to be found. But he still held onto that little hope inside of him that there was a chance they would slip up for once. He could tell the rest of his team felt the same way but was not verbally expressing it just for his sake. Percy wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. But that didn’t matter to him at that moment. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

They searched every casino and hotel from the basement to the roof but still didn’t find them. As they drove down the strip back to the Argo II Percy was seething with frustration. No one was talking to each other and the tension was high in the car. They were all stressed and tense about this situation. One of their own had been taken by the sorceress and was being used by her. Even with Annabeth on their side it was still hard to track her down and pin her down at the same time.

God I hate superbeings, Percy thought to himself. They just cause me too much stress.

With Annabeth in the same car as him, he couldn’t even mutter it to himself due to her super hearing. He heard what she said to Leo for calling her a petty name, he did not want to go through that same situation with her.

When he drove the car up into the ramp he quickly turned off the car and stomped out of the car in anger. Valdez was waiting with a smile on his face. Annabeth came out of the car after him and Leo went running up to her.

“We managed to fix the collar. It was a challenge but Levesque is a miracle worker when it comes to metals. I just did the dirty work.”

“Where is the collar Leo Valdez?” she asked.

“It’s upstairs in the Cage. I’ll take you to see so you can make sure it’s alright,” Leo responded.

Her gray eyes pierced his and Percy saw him shrink back just a little bit. Annabeth nodded and walked up the stairs following Leo. Percy and the rest of the team soon followed to try and make a new game plan from square one.

Everyone was once again gathered together in the planning room. They were blurting out ideas that might work. They were all little ideas but they were something so Percy couldn’t complain. Trying to interfere with other beings duties is something Percy doesn’t want to go through again. He looked around and noticed that Annabeth wasn’t present in the room. She was the MVP of this mission, and they needed her input.

“Where’s Annabeth?” he questioned.  

Everyone turned to Leo for answers because he was the last person to see her. He just shrugged his shoulders.

“Hell if I know. Do you want me to go find her if it would help?” he asked.

Percy nodded and Leo ran out of the room. As soon as that happened the Argo II jerked and everyone present stumbled against each other.

“What in the world?” Frank muttered.

“Are we moving?” Will asked.

“Who’s driving the plane?!” Reyna screamed in anger.

There was a silence that fell upon all of them. The team just stared at each other as thoughts went flying around in their minds. And at the same time it all clicked together for them. Pairs of eyes went wide as the realized what was happening.

“They’re on the plane!” Piper exclaimed before running out.

Once everyone was out of their stupor they followed her lead.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Annabeth couldn’t believe she got tricked by the dark haired elf. When she gets her hands on him he will be begging for death. She was trapped in this cage on a plane with no way out. Being outsmarted by a mere Terranian put a major dent in her pride. And her fatal flaw was hubris; one could see why denting a prideful person’s pride could end in deadly consequences. She thrusted her dagger and turned it into a spear. Annabeth tried to kick the door down with her strength but all it did was dent a little. She stabbed her indestructible spear at it hoping it would cause a hole, but nothing happened.

“What kind of cage is this anyway?!” she bellowed to herself.

This was all Calypso's fault to begin with. When she got her into custody she is going make sure that she suffers for the rest of all eternity in Tartarus. She has caused too many problems for Annabeth and a quick mission into a goosechase on Terra. Annabeth wanted to be in and out quickly. Her plans always work, but with these terranians it made things much more complicated. She appreciated the help, really she did, but Annabeth figured she should’ve just asked for Artemis’ help instead.

As Annabeth was about to try and ram her way through the cage again she heard the creaking of metal coming from the ceiling. Confused, she turned around and saw the tiles shifting open creating a gap in the ceiling. She had her shield on her back and spear in her left hand as well as her helmet on. When she realized what was happening she gasped and was sucked out of the cage and onto the top of the plane.

Quickly with her spear she stabbed it into the metal shell and was holding on to the plane like that. Due to her being an Olympian she could survive the speeds and altitude she was at. Annabeth had never been so eager to capture an enemy before. And she would be damned to Tartarus if she let Calypso win this.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Calypso smiled at Jason from the cockpit of the plane. He said they called it the Argo II. She didn’t really understand why but she liked the ring it had to it. She was happy that Annabeth was now out of the picture. She had always been a pain in her ass, always trying to stop her from having fun once every couple hundred years. Enemies with different personalities doomed to run the same cycle. She goes down to have fun, Annabeth comes to hunt her and bring her back to Olympus so she could suffer some solitude for a few years. It wasn’t fair and she had finally outsmarted the smartest and cleverest of all Olympians. And Calypso was freaking proud of it.

She would be the ruler of Terra. Unlike Loki who thought he could rule these Terranians, she would prove to be a better queen than anyone. Loki was a fool, who used magic and aliens to try and take over Terra. She had her voice, which she guesses in some ways was like magic, but would use Terra’s own species to help her achieve her goals. Terranians fight all the damn time for billions of reasons. How many wars occurred because rulers wanted to rule over more people? Plenty of times she’d say.

Her hearing picked up that someone was coming their way. She turned to Jason who seemed to have the same idea. Calypso had a surge of excitement and adrenaline course through her veins. She seeked the thrill of fighting one of the famous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She stood up and opened up the door to the cockpit and walked out into the living area of the plane. Waiting for her was two women. One was stone faced with black eyes and hair that was in a braid. The other had a look of fury in her multicolored eyes. Both of them looked ready to fight.

“If you think you can beat me, you are mistaken,” she taunted.

“We can damn well try though,” the stone faced woman stated.

She jumped over the couch and tried to roundhouse kick Calypso in the head. The woman who had the fury written on her face charged and tried to take her from the back. But Calypso has had plenty of experience fighting. She might be a pretty face, but she wasn’t useless. If she had to she would fight. She punched the black haired agent and sent her crashing through the glass window. Then she turned and kicked the multicolored eyed woman into the wall and punched her in the face.

Jason came in at this time. The black haired woman stood up and had a cut on her forehead and blood dribbling down her chin. She looked more angry than hurt. The multicolored woman groaned and it would be a few more minutes before she stood back up again. Calypso turned to Jason.

“Attack them,” she ordered.

He nodded his head and went over to the stone faced woman. Calypso made her escape and walked towards the Cage. She had that dark haired elf trick Annabeth into there with all her weapons. And Calypso hoped to get her famous shield and spear to use for herself. When she opened the door the weapons were on the metal table. A look of greed came over her as she picked up the golden spear. The scenes engraved on it moved like it was still occurring. Victories in battles from every realm. A gift from Nike, Annabeth’s close friend. It was mesmerizing to have and just holding it in her palm gave her power and a sense of invincibility. She had finally beaten the great Annabeth.  

Suddenly the door slammed shut startling Calypso from her little victory. She spun around and came face to face with Annabeth herself. And she looked pissed beyond belief. Her curly blonde hair was a mess and her armor was a little crooked. Her gray eyes looked ready to kill and fight. Calypso was scared but she put on a brave mask and took a step back away from Annabeth.

“That was clever what you did to me Calypso. Using that elf to trick me and then send me flying out of this plane. You should know, that even if you think you’ve outsmarted me, you never can,” she growled.

“Well I’d say I gave you a good chase right Annabeth? How about we don’t punish me and I get to have a little bit more fun on Terra,” she tried to negotiate.

“I have my orders Calypso. I cannot disobey Zeus and let you gallivant around Terra and try to rule the Terranians. Look at what happened to Loki when he tried to do that?” she shouted.

Calypso was angry with Annabeth. She had always been a stickler for rules and Calypso was not about that. It wasn’t fair that just because she wanted to have a little fun she got severely punished for it. The stuff she does isn’t even that bad in her opinion. But there was no negotiating with Annabeth. She’s stubborn as hell.  

“The difference between Loki and myself is that I am smarter than him. He tried to use Chitauri to take over Terra! I was using their own species which is better. It was mere fun I wouldn’t rule over them forever! Just for a few millennia!”

“Terranians are not meant to be ruled by one being. It is impossible you should know that! Now give me my spear Calypso. I do not wish to fight you. You can let me put the collar on you the easy way or the hard way. The choice is up to you.”

Calypso looked down at the golden spear then back at Annabeth whose gray eyes were piercing her. She thrusted her hand forward and transformed the spear into the famous dagger she used. Then she charged Annabeth. Calypso had the upperhand because she was with a weapon and Annabeth didn’t have any. But it didn’t last long.

Annabeth kicked Calypso against the wall which sent the dagger flying across the room. In one smooth sweep Annabeth took the dagger back in her hands and swiped at Calypso. She ducked and rolled under Annabeth and tackled her from behind. She was on top of her now punching and grabbing the weapon out of the blondes hands. Annabeth grabbed her arm and was resisting Calypso trying to stab her in the chest with it. The strength they both had was almost evenly matched, but Annabeth was just a little bit stronger. She wrapped her legs around Calypso and flipped her so she was on top. Annabeth was much more solid and heavier than Calypso so she knew right then that there was no way she was getting out of this.

“You just had to choose the hard way Calypso,” Annabeth muttered.

She held her hand out and the magic collar that would render her speechless flew into her hand. At this point Calypso was desperate enough to try and distract her arch enemy again.

“That little dark haired elf, he’s actually pretty funny. He told me a joke-”

Annabeth silenced her by forcing the collar on her neck. It clicked into place and bars flew up around her mouth rendering her speechless until it came off. She was glaring at Annabeth who had a stone face of indifference on.

“I’m glad you can shut up now.”

Annabeth got off of Calypso and forced her up with her hands behind her back. She also put on some celestial bronze handcuffs so she could leave Annabeth’s sight. She pushed her in front of her and out of the Cage until she was downstairs.

The spell she had put on the men on the team had broken. Jason was with the multicolored eye girl and was apologizing profusely about something. She still looked angry at him but eventually gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips. The little dark haired elf came up to Annabeth with a terrified expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry that I locked you in the Cage! I was under that witches spell and I had to do it because she ordered me to! If I was in my right mind I never would’ve I swear!” he babbled.

Annabeth held up a hand to silence him. “I forgive you Leo Valdez. Just don’t do it again.”

“Of course!”

A woman who had dark skin came up to Leo Valdez and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and stood back up covering his eye.

“I totally deserved that,” he muttered.

“For locking me in the infirmary! You sure did! Will fix him,” she said.

A tall blonde man with a white box came to Leo and started to attend to his injuries. All Calypso could do is silently observe the scene going on. The leader of the group, a tall man with black hair and green eyes came up to Annabeth.

He had a smile on his face and held out his hand. Annabeth didn’t really know what to do so she put her hand out as well. He explained that it was called shaking hands and it was gesture of goodwill.

“Perseus Jackson, I’d like to thank you and your team for helping me catch Calypso. Without your help my hunt would’ve lasted longer.”

“It was a pleasure and honor Annabeth. Do you think we can find an ally between us?” he asked.

Her gray eyes stared and analyzed the man named Perseus for a few moments. Then she gave a small smile. Calypso's eyes widened, Annabeth never smiles, especially for Terranians! He must be special in some way.

“Maybe. I hope to not come back for a while, but if you need me for some reason, you can call me. Only in extreme circumstances though. It was an honor fighting alongside you and your team.”  

“You have my word,” he promised.

“As well as mine.” She then turned to Calypso with a glare. “Now it’s time we return to Olympus and she gets sent back to Tartarus where she belongs.”

Annabeth marched her out of the Argo II and into the desert heat. As the ramp closed Annabeth gave a curt nod to the team in gratitude before both of them were flashed off to Olympus.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When the ramp closed the team was still silent.

“Well it’s been one hell of a day. Let’s get some rest,” Percy said.

The team sighed in relief. Some laughed and Leo screamed “Amen brother!” before high fiving the Stolls. But no one complained and everyone headed back up to their resting quarters. Percy really liked Annabeth. She was a badass, known as a freaking goddess around here and she was just perfect. As much as Percy liked her though, he hoped he wouldn’t have to call her down for a while. Because if he does that means something big and dangerous is happening. And that is the last thing he needs right now.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I hope you like the little twist I put on it. Annabeth will be back in the next part I'm writing up right now. Hope you liked it. I love this AU idea so much.


End file.
